Marry me?
by kimco
Summary: Modern AU. Grantaire and Enjolras have been together for four years now and Grantaire proposes to Enjolras on his birthday. Everyone is getting pretty excited about the wedding. Enjolras/Grantaire and Combeferre/Eponine. FLUFF
1. Rings that won't be broken

**Summary: Modern AU. Grantaire and Enjolras have been together for four years now and Grantaire proposes to Enjolras on his birthday. Everyone is getting pretty excited about the wedding. Enjolras/Grantaire, Combeferre/Eponine and Jehan/Courfeyrac**

**Hi guys, it's Kimi. I'm still in America. Just an FYI, my friend Chloe has started posting Enjonine on my account (Which I told her her not to do but whatever man) so if you see any Enjonine on my account it was probably written by her.**

**I also broke my leg when falling down the stairs, I have a cast :(**

**Hope it gets better soon, you have no idea how annoying this is**

**Anyway, on a slightly happier note, Lilly forgave me for forgetting her birthday (I took her on a shopping spree, my treat) so we're cool, but I still feel kind of guilty so I'm going to write a ten chapter long story for her. So yeah**

**Oh yeah, and my spell check doesn't work so, sorry if there's any HUGE mistakes.**

Grantaire woke up to find that his Apollo wasn't sleeping next to him. Grantaire frowned and sat up in bed. He made his way into the front room to find Enjolras already dressed and making breakfast, "Morning R."

"You're up early," Grantaire said walking over to Enjolras in the kitchen, "What's the occasion?"

Enjolras smirked, "Do I have to have a reason to cook breakfast for my boyfriend?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow and smiled. He kissed Enjolras on the cheek, "What would I do without you?"

Enjolras shrugged, "Go hungry?" the two of them laughed. Grantaire helped Enjolras take the pancakes out to the breakfast table. They both sat down and started eating, "I'm going into work today." Enjolras said whilst reading the newspaper.

"Seriously? Enjy, it's the weekend and you promised that you'd spend the weekend with me."

Enjolras took Grantaires hand, "I'm sorry R, it's just for this morning. The rest of the weekend will just be you and me, ok?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Fine." Enjolras smiled and grabbed his bag off the floor. He kissed Grantaire and then went out the door.

Grantaire pulled out his phone quickly and texted Eponine.

_Grantaire: Eponine, you're going shopping with me today_

_Eponine: Um, why?_

_Grantaire: I got to buy Enjolras a birthday present_

_Eponine: And why do you need me?_

_Grantaire: I need help finding the perfect present_

_Eponine: Ugh, fine_

_Grantaire: THANK YOU!_

_Eponine: Piss off_

_Grantaire: Love you too ;)_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that day Eponine and Grantaire went to the mall. They started walking around the shops, "So, what kind of present are you looking for?" Eponine asked.

"Something that Enjolras would love, something that stands out, something that just shouts the words I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Grantaire suddenly stopped outside a shop. Grantaire was looking into a ring shop. He was looking at one of the wedding rings in the window. Eponines jaw dropped.

"...Oh my god!"

Grantaire looked at Eponine, "What?"

"Are you going to propose to Enjolras?!"

Grantaires eyes widened, "What?! No! Well, um, I don't know, maybe. I've never really thought about it."

"Dude, you have to propose!"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you obviously love him with all your heart, you've been together for what, four years and you guys are perfect for each other!"

Grantaire scratched the back of his neck, "Well...I mean, we both love each other and...there's no one else in the world I'd ever want to be with."

Eponine smiled, "Well, see any you like?"

Grantaire looked at the rings and smiled, "That one is perfect." he then sighed, "But I'll never be able to afford that."

Eponine looked at him with sympathy, "I'd buy it for you, but you know I don't have that kind of cash."

Grantaire shook his head, "It's cool. I'll save my money up until I can afford it. It may take months, or years," Grantaire mumbled, "but it'll be worth it." Grantaire smiled and walked away from the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Grantaire had gone back to his apartment. Eponine burst into the Musian. All the Amis looked over to Eponine who was panting from running from the mall. Combeferre walked over, "Are you ok Eponine love?"

Combeferre passed her a glass of water. Eponine drank it quickly. After she had recovered from the running she said, "Guys, I've got big news!"

All the guys (and Cosette) turned to Eponine, "What is it 'Ponine?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Grantaire wants to propose to Enjolras!" Everyones jaw dropped.

"Oh my god that's great!" Cosette said.

"Wow man, that's pretty cool." Marius said.

"When's he gonna pop the question?" Combeferre asked.

Eponine sighed, "Well, you see Grantaire can't afford the ring so he said he's gonna start putting money aside." There was a moment of silence until Combeferre pulled his wallet out, "Um, Ferre what are you doing?"

"Shush," Combeferre took all the money he had in his wallet out. He then placed the money on the table. "Ok, I've got seventy dollars. Not much."

Suddenly everyone started pulling their wallets out and putting the money on the table. Eponine smiled, "Looks like we're going to the mall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Enjolras and Grantaire were at home cuddled up on the sofa watching TV when there was a ring at the door. Grantaire got up and walked over to the door. As soon as he opened it Eponine pulled him into the corridor. The others were standing in the corridor as well. "Eponine? What the hell are you doing here?" Eponine handed a box to Grantaire. Grantaire took the small velvet box and opened it. Inside it was the ring he had seen in the shop. His eyes widened, "What the fuck?!"

"Well, a thank you might have been nice." Courfeyrac said.

"How did you guys... you guys bought this?" They all nodded, "Wow...you guys really didn't need to do that."

"Yes we did. You guys have to get married. It's your destiny!" Jehan said with a giant smile.

"Eponine, did you tell them-"

"I had to. Did you really expect me to keep it a secret?" Eponine said with a cheeky grin.

Grantaire smiled, "You guys are the best. I'll pay you all back, I promise. Thank you."

Grantaire went back into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He put the ring his bedside draw. He then joined Enjolras back on the sofa. Enjolras nuzzled his head in the crook of Grantaires neck, "What took you so long?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh, it was just Eponine just bugging me about stuff. It's cool."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved!**

**This is going to be like ten chapters long. I might update soon because I can't really do anything with my broken leg so I might just stay in the hotel room. (Way to kill a vacation right?)**


	2. Today's the day

**Still have no spell check (Sorry :( )**

**Hopefully it's not that bad**

**Luckily I'll be back home in two days because I'm coming home early because of my brothers new baby :)**

The next day Enjolras woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and then realised that Grantaire was already up. Grantaire was already dressed and had made breakfast. He walked into the bedroom and smiled, "Morning Apollo, happy birthday."

Enjolras smirked, "Thanks R." Grantaire walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Enjolras.

"Breakfast is on the table. Get changed." Grantaire then went out into the front room. Enjolras got up and put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He walked out and ate breakfast with his boyfriend.

"So, what are we doing today?" Enjolras asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Grantaire said with a smirk.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "I hate surprises."

Grantaire laughed, "I know, but trust me. This birthday is going to be the best birthday you've ever had." Grantaire said positively. Enjolras raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"If you say so."

Grantaires phone then rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was Eponine. He sighed and answered it, "Eponine?"

"Hey Grantaire!"

"Eponine, I'm kind of busy! You know, Enjolras birthday and stuff!"

"Just called to ask, when are you proposing?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Later today now go away!" Grantaire hung up the phone.

"So, what did Eponine want?"

"Um, nothing, she was just bugging me like she always does."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Musian

All the Amis were sitting round a table when Enjolras and Grantaire came in. Everyone stood up and started singing happy birthday. Enjolras rolled his eyes. When they finished singing Enjolras smirked, "You guys are so cheesy." The group laughed.

Everyone walked over and gave Enjolras his presents. Jehan gave Enjolras a book of poetry. Eponine gave Enjolras a shirt that said 'tough guy' on it. Combeferre gave Enjolras a book on Law. Courfeyrac gave Enjolras a pen with his name on it. Joly gave Enjolras a book called 'How to stay alive'. The next hour was spent on opening presents. Grantaire then looked at his watch, "Oh, look at the time. Enjy, we've got to go."

Grantaire then dragged Enjolras out of the Musian by the wrist. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Musian, the group were having a game of cards, "So guys, does anyone know what Grantaire is actually doing?" Jehan asked.

Combeferre shrugged, "He didn't say. He was worried that we'd spoil it for Enjolras."

"When's he actually proposing?" Marius asked placing some cards down.

"Tonight I think." Eponine said placing her cards on the table.

Courfeyrac sighed, "I'm glad they're finally getting their shit together man. Speaking of getting shit together, Combeferre, when are you gonna merry Eponine."

Combeferres eyes widened, "What the hell?!" Combeferre blushed and Eponine just giggled.

"We'll get there when we get there Courf." Eponine said and kissed Combeferre on the cheek, "Aw, look who's blushing!" Eponine said which only made Combeferre blush more.

"Can we just change the subject now!" Combeferre said placing a card down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iceskating?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Grantaire smiled, "Yeah"

"You hate at iceskating." Enjolras said. Grantaire handed him a pair of skates.

"I know I do, but you seem to find dancing around on a block of ice fun so, why the fuck not?" Enjolras laughed.

The two of them put their skates on and walked over to the rink. Enjolras skated on with ease and Grantaire stumbled on and stood by the side of the rink. Grantaires clumsy iceskating made Enjolras laugh and he went over to help him. "You suck at this."

"Piss off." Enjolras and Grantaire laughed and skated around hand in hand.

"So, what else do you have planned for today? I mean other than tripping over your own skates and embarrassing yourself."

Grantaire smirked, "You'll see." Enjolras raised and eyebrow and smiled. Grantaire then tripped and fell onto the ice. Enjolras laughed and Grantaire sighed in annoyance and then smirked and pulled Enjolras by the arm making him fall over next to him. "Karma. Jokes on you."

"Shut up." Enjolras said. Grantaire kissed Enjolras and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the guys were still at the Musian. Eponine sat at a table and pulled her phone out. She then dialled Grantaires number and put him on loud speaker, "Hey R."

"_Eponine! Quit calling me!"_

"What-cha-doin'?"

"_Eponine, if you call to check on me again, I will seriously kill you!"_

Grantaire then hung up the phone. Eponine shrugged and laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire drove Enjolras to the movie theatre. "We're watching despicable me 2." Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"You are such a kid."

"Hey, it's an adorable movie." Grantaire said leading Enjolras into the movie theatre. Grantaire bought a bag of popcorn and they went into the theatre, "I bet you ten quid you're gonna like this movie."

"Fine, I accept."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferre and Eponine went over to Jehan and Courfeyrac's apartment to find them throwing grapes. "Um, guys what are you doing?" Eponine asked.

"Throwing grapes into each others mouths. It's actually pretty hard." Jehan said. Courfeyrac threw a grape at Jehan and it hit his chin.

Eponine laughed, "You guys are so bad at this." Eponine grabbed a grape and walked to the other side of the room. She then threw it at Combeferre and he caught it in his mouth.

"Score!" Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "Showoffs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras and Grantaire were in the car driving to where they were having dinner, "Come on, admit it, you thought it was cute."

"Shut up."

"You owe me ten quid man." Grantaire said with a giant smile.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll admit that the little yellow things are pretty cute." Grantaire laughed.

Grantaire stopped outside a familiar restaurant. Enjolras smiled, "This is where we had are first date."

Grantaire smiled, "I know." Grantaire took Enjolras hand and they walked in. It was just how they remembered it to be. Grantaire and Enjolras took a seat at one of the tables. Grantaire then realised something. He'd left the ring at home. Great.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine was watching Gossip girl with Combeferre when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Eponine, it's Grantaire. I need your help!"_

"Oh, so now you want my help?" Eponine said cheekily.

"_Eponine! Not the best time! I left the ring at home. You gotta help me get it!"_

"You are so stupid. Where are you?"

"_I'm in the mens bathroom. Get over here with the ring!"_

Eponine laughed and hung up the phone and stood up, "What's happening?" Combeferre asked.

"Grantaire forgot the ring and he wants me to get it for him." Eponine said.

"I'll come with. I've got nothing better to do anyway. Do you have a spear key?"

"Um, no but I think Courf does."

"Ok, lets go get the key from him and then go to the restaurant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire had been pretty nervous about the whole proposing thing already and forgetting the ring just made him even more stressed, "Hey," Enjolras said, "What's up? You don't seem like yourself."

Grantaire sighed and smiled, "I'm fine don't worry."

"Are you ill or something?"

"I'm fine E, stop worrying." Grantaire said kissing Enjolras hand.

"Well, I do worry R. I love you too much not to worry." Enjolras said smiling.

Grantaire smiled as well, "I love you too E." Suddenly Eponine, Combeferre, Jehan and Courfeyrac burst in noisily drawing everyone in the restaurants attention. Grantaire put his hand on his forehead, "Oh god."

"Why are they here?" Enjolras asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Eponine came over to their table, "Eponine, why did you bring Jehan, Courfeyrac and Combeferre?!" Grantaire asked annoyed.

"Oh well, Combeferre's my boyfriend and I wanted him to come, Courfeyrac was the only one with a key to your apartment and Courf wanted Jehan to come." Eponine said with a smile

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Whatever, did you bring it?"

"Say please." Eponine said.

Grantaire groaned, "Ok, can someone explain what's happening?" Enjolras asked.

"Please!" Grantaire said.

Eponine smiled and handed Grantaire the little box. "Grantaire?" Enjolras said.

Grantaire sighed and got down on one knee and opened the box. Enjolras put his hand over his mouth, "Julien Enjolras. You are the only person I've ever truly fallen in love with. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are like a god to me and I want us to be together forever. My dearest Apollo, will you marry me?"

Enjolras was crying tears of happiness, "Yes." Grantaire smiled and put the ring on Enjolras finger. Grantaire stood up and so did Enjolras. They hugged and the whole room cheered and clapped.

Eponine pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two kissing. Enjolras looked at the ring. On the ring, the words '_E and R, forever and always' _were engraved around it. Enjolras was pretty speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Enjolras and Grantaire sat on the sofa together, cuddled up like they always did. "You have no idea how nervous I was about asking you to marry me."

"Why were you nervous?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I guessed I was scared you'd say no."

Enjolras smirked, "You're so stupid. I love you so much. I'm so happy that you proposed. I want to be with you for the rest of my days. My life was meaningless until I met you."

Grantaire chuckled, "You've fallen in love with a mortal, my dearest Apollo."

"Well, Apollo has a thing for mortals." The two of them laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued!**

**Comments are loved :)**


End file.
